Gabe's fantasies and punishments
by iJaac123
Summary: Basically what the title says. Gabe lives out his fantasies and is given some punishments


This story is set before season 1. Before they even have charlie as a sister. Amy is pregnant with her though.

Gabe was gay and he's known for about a year or so. He realized this by sharing a room with his older brother PJ. Gabe is only 10 years old but he knows that he is gay by staring at his hot 16 year old brother and his pants get a bit tighter. He knew it was wrong to think that his brother was hot but he couldn't help it. PJ was one of the hottest guys he'd ever seen; including in all those porn videos he had watched in the past year. Speaking of which last year gabe got a computer in his and PJ's room for his birthday. And because he was still trying to figure out his sexuality at the time he was constantly looking stuff up on the Internet and eventually came across gay porn and hasn't stopped watching it since.

Gabe has spent a lot of his time by himself in his room or out with friends because he was trying to avoid PJ the best he could. He really didn't want PJ knowing that he was gay or even worse, that he was sexually attracted to PJ. PJ was rarely in the room because he was in a band with Emmett and was always at band practice. No one else really bothered gabe because most of the time they didn't even realize he was missing. With the new baby on the way and PJ and Teddy being the 2 oldest and the ones with the most going on Gabe was barely noticed most of the time.

Gabe hasn't experimented with anyone since he found out. As much as he wanted PJ to be his first he knew that wasn't going to happen.

PJ was at band practice with Emmett. Bob and Amy were at work. And Teddy went to the mall with Ivy. Gabe basically had the house to himself, other than the basement, but he still wanted to stay up in his room alone. He was laying on his bed just thinking and then his mind wondered to PJ. Gabe started to get hard with the thoughts that started to fill his mind. He couldn't help himself, this is what happens when his thoughts are on PJ. Gabe started to think about getting caught jerking off by PJ. It has always been one of his fantasies to get caught jerking off by someone, especially if it was PJ.

As these thoughts started to fill Gabe's mind he started to rub his cock through his shorts. He was getting extremely horny. He took off his shorts, underwear, and his shirt. He loves to leave on his socks and shoes though. It turns him on even more. After getting basically naked, Gabe started searching through PJ's dirty laundry. He found the perfect pair of red briefs that were PJ's. Gabe then went and laid on his bed and started sniffing PJ's dirty underwear. He loved the smell of dirty underwear. He has a huge fetish for it. In the locker room at school when all the guys are showering he goes around and steals a couple of pairs of underwear for his collection. He keeps them in a box under his bed because he knows no one is going to look through anything under there.

Gabe started jerking off on his bed while inhaling PJ's scent. He loved PJ's scent the best. This was always his favorite fantasy. He always prayed that PJ would walk in at this exact moment and catch him in the act. He knows PJ wouldn't do anything with him but he always hoped that's it was a possibility.

Gabe closed his eyes and just focused on making himself feel good. While one hand was holding his dick the other was playing with his hole. He had one finger going in and out. He tried to squeeze another finger in but couldn't so he grabbed PJ's lube from under PJ's mattress. After applying a little bit of lube he eased a second finger in to his asshole. And then 3. Gabe wished that he was able to use a dildo but he doesn't know how to get one without anyone knowing he's gay.

Gabe continued to jerk himself while fingering himself. He imagined himself sitting on PJ's huge cock and bouncing up and down on it. Just the thought made Gabe moan a little bit. He imagined that the 3 fingers were PJ's cock sliding in and out of his asshole. And that PJ was forcing Gabe to smell his dirty underwear. He wanted to be forced to smell PJ's underwear even though he'd do it willingly.

At this point Gabe started to moan PJ's name. It started a bit quietly and then progressively got louder and louder. At the moment PJ and Emmett were downstairs in the living room taking a break and eating a snack. As they were sitting there talking and just being them PJ started to hear his name coming down from upstairs. "Stay here." PJ said to Emmett as he ran upstairs to see what Gabe wanted. PJ walked in to their room to see Gabe naked laying down while sniffing his dirty underwear. PJ was astonished. He couldn't believe that his brother was gay. "PJ what're you doing in here?!" Gabe yelled.

"I HEARD YOU FUCKING MOANING MY NAME FROM DOWNSTAIRS IN THE LIVING ROOM AND THOUGHT YOU NEEDED ME." PJ yelled. "I'll be right back stay right here." Gabe obeyed because he was afraid. Pj then ran downstairs to the living room and told Emmett that he'd better go home.

PJ then ran back upstairs, in to his room and grabbed Gabe by his ear and then dragged him downstairs and out the front door. PJ told Gabe to sit down on the front lawn. "Gabe unless you want me to humiliate you everyday for the rest of the time I live here I want you to finish jerking off here on the front lawn while smelling my underwear and when you're done you're going to yell at the top of your lungs 'IM GABE DUNCAN. IM GAY AND LIKE TO SMELL MY BROTHERS DIRTY UNDERWEAR' you got that?"

As much as Gabe wanted to object to this he just decided to obey to make this quick and painless. Plus it also turned him on a little bit. "Yes PJ"

Gabe then got to work. As all his neighbors walked by and drove by and kids playing in their yards Gabe was jerking off in his from lawn. He was horny knowing that everyone could be sitting their watching him jerk off. PJ stood right next to him to make sure that Gabe did what he said.

This wasn't much of a punishment for Gabe anymore. He was enjoying every second of this now. Gabe didn't even care that PJ was watching anymore. He started to inhale the scent of the underwear with pride and started to jerk off. He started to moan PJ's name again. Gabe was getting close and PJ knew it.

With a couple more moans of PJ's name Gabe yelled PJ's name as he came all over himself. "You know what to do next bitch"

Gabe knew what to do. This was the part that he was afraid of. But he knew of he didn't PJ was going to make his life a living hell. Gabe then stood up naked with cum all over himself. And a pair of dirty underwear still in his hands. He then cleared his throat and finally after a couple of minutes worked up the courage to do what PJ told him to. He just yelled it before he chickened out. "IM GABE DUNCAN. IM GAY AND SMELL MY BROTHERS DIRTY UNDERWEAR."

Gabe then rushed himself inside. Ate as much of his cum as he could get off and cleaned off the rest and got dressed. After that he ran out of the house. He was so embarrassed about what happened that he decided to get away as quickly as he possibly could. He probably wasn't coming home for a day or 2 because of PJ.

As Gabe ran out of the house PJ went upstairs into their room. He then got undressed and laid on his bed. He was extremely horny because of what he just did. He grabbed the line that Gabe left on his bed. He started to apply it to his cock and his asshole. Yes PJ was bi. He started to jerk off. After a couple of minutes of this PJ got up and went to one of the floorboards and lifted it up. He grabbed the dildo that he had under there. He knew nobody would check there so he put it there. PJ then got back on his bed and lifted his legs. He shoved the dildo in his ass and started to fuck himself with it.

PJ stopped for a second to grab a dirty pair of underwear from Gabe's pile because he enjoyed that too. PJ went back to his bed and put the underwear on his face. He started to smell the underwear while fucking himself with the dildo and jerking off at the same time. He was so horny.

After about 10 minutes he was getting really close. He took the underwear off of his face and put his legs behind his head. PJ's cock was just long enough to stick his cock head in his mouth. While sucking the head of his cock he continued to jerk off the rest of his cock. After about a minute or so PJ came in his mouth. He swallowed all of his cum and then took the dildo out of his ass and put it back where it was.

PJ then cleaned up and got dressed. He then went down to dinner because he heard his name before he finished jerking off. Amy asked him where Gabe was and he responded with I don't know.

The end.

Authors Note:

If you liked Gabe's Fantasies and Punishments please favorite and leave a review. Go to my profile also for more stories like this.

Thank you all for reading. I love writing these stories for you guys!


End file.
